conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
BvS10
BvS10 is a fully amphibious armoured all-terrain vehicle, which consists of two tracked vehicle units linked by a steering mechanism. There are three variants – troop carrier (TCV), command vehicle (CV) and repair recovery vehicle (RCV). Features BvS10 vehicle design The vehicle consists of two linked tracked units. The units are articulated vertically and horizontally for steering and for manoeuvring over rough terrain. All four tracks are driving continuously giving maximum tractive effort in all conditions. The body is of armoured steel construction. The rounded edges and smooth contours of the profile assist in minimising the radar cross-section. The vehicle design allows for upgrades and for the installation of modular subsystems to suit specific operational requirements, including add-on armour, a range of weapon mounts and load changers and standard cargo platforms. BvS10 armour Bolt-on armour plates provide protection against 7.62mm armour-piercing rounds and 152mm artillery shell fragments from a range of more than 10m. The vehicle is rated to protect against 0.5kg charge anti-personnel mines. All-terrain mobility The fully laden weight is 10t but the BvS10 maintains good mobility on soft terrain such as snow, mud or sand because the ground pressure is minimised by the even load distribution over the four tracks. The tracks are 620mm wide moulded rubber with chord. The mean maximum ground pressure is about the same as that of the Bv206S vehicle, which is 4t lighter. The vehicle retains mobility even if a track is damaged by a mine. The ground clearance of the BvS10has been greatly increased over that of the Bv206S family of vehicles, to enhance the cross-country capabilities. The turning circle is 14m in diameter. The BvS10 can ford through water up to a depth of 1.5m without preparation. The vehicle is fully amphibious, being able to swim in deeper water with less than two minutes preparation including closing holes and fitting a front vane to prevent a bow wave washing over the front windows. The water speed is 5km/h. The vehicle can be deployed from all Marine Infantry landing craft and transported to the area of operations by C-130 Hercules and C-17 Globemaster. The unladen BvS10 can be underslung and airlifted by an helicopter. The BvS10 can be split into two sections in just 20 minutes to be carried by the helicopter. The BvS10's speed on flat terrain is comparable to that of a modern infantry fighting vehicle. The speed requirement specifications of 50km/h on level class A roads, 35km/h on tracks and 15km/h cross country have been exceeded in vehicle trials: for example, the Viking achieved road speeds of over 80km/h. The range on metalled roads is 300km. Front and rear cabins The front cabin of the BvS10 accommodates the driver at the front left, plus three fully equipped marines. The rear and forward cabins are linked by a two-way voice communications unit. The rear cabin can carry eight fully equipped marines. Alternatively, the rear cabin can carry a mortar section, a heavy machine gun section or a fully equipped anti-tank detachment with anti-armour missiles and firing posts. Both cabins are fully air-conditioned. Weapon and self-defence systems In its normal deployment the vehicle remains out of contact with hostile troops but if attacked or ambushed the vehicle's self defence systems can be deployed. The roof of the forward cabin is fitted with a ring mount for a 12.7mm Browning heavy machine gun or a 7.62 general purpose machine gun. The driver or vehicle commander can operate smoke dischargers on the front of the vehicle which can fire smoke or white phosphorous grenades. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons